


Судить, что у тебя на сердце (to judge what's in your heart)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, For Science!, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок соглашается поучаствовать в эксперименте — поцеловать незнакомца на камеру за полсотни фунтов. Что может быть проще? Ради науки, в конце концов.Видео, на котором основан фикhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29AНазвание - строчка из песни Soko - We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow (Может быть, уже завтра мы будем мертвы). Полная строка - "Я не хочу судить, что у тебя на сердце".





	Судить, что у тебя на сердце (to judge what's in your heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to judge what's in your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616958) by [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/pseuds/Ellipsical). 



Шерлок теребил манжеты, ломал пальцы, крутил пуговицы.

В венах его горело сожаление.

Что такое, в конце концов, пятьдесят фунтов?

Пятьдесят фунтов за один поцелуй. Чертовщина какая-то!

Стоило ли вставать так рано в субботу и тащиться в Сохо ради глупого эксперимента?

— Вовсе не глупого, Шерлок, это будет прекрасно. Да еще ради науки! — Молли улыбнулась. Так искренне. И сердце Шерлока дрогнуло, что ему не очень понравилось.

 _Сентиментальщина_ , фыркнул он с отвращением к самому себе.

Поковырял носком ботинка бетонный пол.

Прохлада подвала заползла за воротничок, заставляя волоски на шее встать дыбом.

Господи, сколько же еще ждать!

Он посмотрел на часы.

Бросил на оператора полный возмущения взгляд.

Оператор лишь невозмутимо пожал плечами, потягивая кофе и положив ноги на стол. Шерлок заметил крошки в его бороде.

В тысячный раз за утро Шерлок напомнил себе о новом цифровом микроскопе, который он сможет приобрести с этими пятьюдесятью фунтами. Он так долго копил на него!

А еще о том, что очень быстро доберется отсюда на метро до морга Бартса, где Молли обещала ему свежий труп шестидесятисемилетнего мужчины.

Скоро он сможет проверить свою теорию о синяках, образующихся посмертно. В конце концов, от этого зависело алиби человека.

Если его партнер в этом фарсе когда-либо явит свой светлый лик.

— Сколько еще ждать? Есть резервный вариант? — спросил Шерлок.

Оператор посмотрел на него поверх черных квадратных очков.

— Я не отвечаю за эти вещи. Дадим ему пятнадцать минут?

Наука.

Шерлок начал вышагивать по комнате.

Какая же это наука!

Как эти обманщики находят финансирование, интересно знать!

Он видел оригинальное черно-белое видео, в котором целовались симпатичные актеры.

Молли сказала, что ее подруга Мира хотела, чтобы ее видео было более реалистичным. Она пыталась что-то доказать в своей кандидатской диссертации… Шерлок к тому моменту уже перестал слушать, поэтому не был в курсе.

Раздражение закипало в груди.

Испустив тяжкий вздох, он сцепил руки за спиной.

Запрокинув голову, начал подсчитывать трещины в потолке. Черные извилистые линии на белом фоне. Стены были белыми. Стерильно. Холодно. Механистично.

Интересный фон для предстоящего действа.

Шерлок ожидал чего-то… более теплого. Связанного со страстью и…

Дверь распахнулась, впуская поток цветистых ругательств.

Взгляд Шерлока метнулся через комнату и остановился на мужчине, стоящем в проеме и пытающемся выдернуть нечто, зацепившееся за дверь.

Трость.

Любопытно.

Для трости мужчина был молод.

Заинтересовавшись, Шерлок пригляделся к пришедшему. Мужчина наконец освободил трость и повернулся к нему лицом. Твердая линия челюсти. Сжатые губы. Напряженные уголки глаз.

И смущение.

— Здравствуйте, прошу прощения за опоздание, — мужчина скривил губы в фальшивой улыбке и направился к столу. Стук трости отзывался эхом от стен и высокого потолка.

Щеки мужчины горели.

Военная стрижка. Загар на лице и кистях, резко обрывающийся на запястьях. Скованное левое плечо. Значит, ранен. Видимо, ветеран. Афганистан или Ирак? Шерлоку нужно было знать. Хромота явно была психосоматичной. Это было видно из того, как мужчина, забыв про трость, прекрасно перенес вес тела на больную ногу, когда пожимал оператору руку. Знак «КАМК» на наплечной сумке, брошенной на пол, пока ее владелец обменивался любезностями. Врач. Нет, хирург. Военный хирург. Сердце Шерлока помчалось вскачь. Он смотрел, как мужчина наклонился и начал заполнять бланк согласия. Левша.

Увлекательно.

Почему увлекательно?

Потому что противоречиво!

Человек был невысоким, но держался очень уверенно. Его улыбка была дружелюбной, но напряжение на лице свидетельствовало о тайне за внешним фасадом. На нем был кошмарный свитер светло-бежевого цвета и пара темных джинсов. Он был совершенно обыкновенным. И самым далеким от обыкновенности. Шерлок понял это каждой молекулой своего существа.

Мужчина выпрямился и повернулся к Шерлоку.

Их взгляды встретились, Шерлока словно током прошило. Конечности закололо, и, вздрогнув, Шерлок впился наэлектризованными пальцами в ладони.

Какого цвета были волосы этого человека? Можно было бы назвать их русыми, но это было бы совершенно, вопиюще неправильно. Там были пряди золота и льна, пепла и охры. Настоящее пшеничное поле переменчивого цвета. С серебристыми проблесками, словно блестящими нитями среди нивы. Дальше — больше! Шерлок не мог классифицировать цвет его глаз. Они были темными и пронзительными. Взгляд этих глаз сканировал Шерлока медленно и оценивающе.

Мужчина облизнулся.

Розовый язык.

Розовые губы.

У Шерлока перехватило дыхание.

Мужчина подошел к нему, заваливаясь вправо, опираясь на трость.

Слегка влажная ладонь оказалась у Шерлока в руке.

На этот раз вошедший улыбнулся от души.

— Здравствуйте.

О! Его глаза были синими!

Но не цвета неба. И ничего такого банального, сравнимого с яйцами дрозда или васильком.

Глаза цвета бурлящего потока. Волнующегося океана. Опасные, как горная стремнина.

Шерлок почувствовал, как этот поток ударил ему прямо под дых.

Кем был этот человек?

— Готовы к предстоящему?

Попытка пошутить.

Попытка сломать лед.

Он нервничал.

Когда Шерлок не ответил, улыбка начала угасать. Неуверенность.

_Сосредоточься!_

— Известно, что, может быть, завтра мы уже будем мертвы, — ответил Шерлок хрипло. Более низким баритоном, чем обычно. — Что такое поцелуй по сравнению с этим?

Брови мужчины полезли вверх, лоб наморщился.

Он оглянулся на оператора, словно в поисках подтверждения, что этот странный ответ ему не послышался.

— Хочу сказать, — добавил Шерлок, — что меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, и я готов приступить к делу. А вы?

Господи, как формально он выражается! Прямо голой рукой не ухватишь.

Погодите, а зачем вообще волноваться о том, как он выражается?

Он просто встретился с каким-то человеком, зачем стараться произвести на него впечатление?

— Рад познакомиться, — мужчина улыбнулся белоснежной улыбкой. — Джон Ватсон.

— Как вы сюда попали, Джон Ватсон?

Так, небольшая беседа.

Господи, что потом-то?

— Мой друг Майк Стэмфорд был кое-кому должен, а я не мог отказаться от дармовых пятидесяти фунтов. Я ведь пенсионер.

Самоирония. Что-то лопнуло в груди Шерлока, горячее и едкое. То, что этот человек, рисковавший жизнью для королевы и страны, стыдился, заставило Шерлока иррациональным образом разозлиться.

Шерлок неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Обычно он реагировал гораздо спокойнее. Нужно взять себя в руки. Пятьдесят фунтов. Микроскоп. Морг.

— Тогда разберемся с этим? — выпалил он, залившись румянцем. — Поможем девушке защитить диссертацию или что там она хочет сделать с результатами эксперимента.

Джон Ватсон захихикал. Посмотрел на ноги.

Потом посмотрел на Шерлока.

Через золотую бахрому ресниц.

Отраженный от них луч блеснул Шерлоку в глаза.

Сердце его забилось как сумасшедшее.

Он с необычайной ясностью осознал пространство между ними. Пять дюймов, которые скоро исчезнут.

— Подождите минутку, ладно? Я раньше никогда этого не делал.

Шерлок посмотрел на оператора, который уже занял свое место за камерой. 

— Вы можете начать запись по моменту?

Мужчина поднял большой палец. Замигал красный огонек на камере.

Шерлок повернулся к Джону, сосредоточено изучавшему свои ботинки.

— Афганистан или Ирак? — выпалил он, не в силах сдержаться.

Синие глаза поднялись, Шерлок без сопротивления погрузился в их глубины.

— Простите?

— Что это было? Афганистан или Ирак?

Джон снова взглянул на оператора.

— Афганистан. Простите, но как?..

— Проблема?

— Нет, просто мы никогда не встречались, и я…

У Джона Ватсона было необычайно выразительное лицо.

— На самом деле это довольно просто. Стрижка военная. На лице и кистях загар, но не выше запястий, значит, были за границей, но не загорали. Вам нет сорока, но уже с тростью. Психотерапевт считает, что это психосоматическое, и я склонен с ним согласиться. Вероятен ПТСР, но вас беспокоит плечо, и это реально. Обстоятельства ранения были травмирующими. Ранен на войне. Военные действия, загар — Афганистан или Ирак. Достаточно, вам не кажется?

— Вы что, полицейский? — между бровей Джона пролегли глубокие морщины.

— Консультирующий детектив.

Лицо Джона разгладилось.

— Частный детектив? Тогда все понятно. Вы кое-что обо мне разузнали заранее? Мое имя? Разведали о незнакомце, с которым собираетесь целоваться? Я вас не виню. Мне следовало спросить Майка…

— Не частный детектив, нет, — отрезал Шерлок. — Консультирующий детектив. Единственный в мире. Я придумал эту работу. Когда полиция заходит в тупик, они идут консультироваться со мной.

— Полиция не консультируется с любителями, — прозвучало скептически.

Шерлок поднял брови.

— Конечно, нет.

Джон уставился на него, приоткрыв рот. Кончик языка застыл меж губ.

— Значит, вы не…

— Не что?

— Не вынюхивали обо мне заранее…

— Нет, я определенно этого не делал.

— Тогда вы все это узнали… — голос Джона сорвался, и он сглотнул. Шерлок посмотрел на его адамово яблоко, задавшись на мгновение вопросом, каково это — прижаться к этой шее губами. — Вы все поняли, просто посмотрев на меня?

— Да.

— Это было…

Шерлок отвел взгляд, мысленно готовясь к худшему.

— …удивительно!

Шерлоку понадобилось несколько секунд на осознание.

— Вы так думаете?

— Конечно! Это было необыкновенно! Это было исключительно необыкновенно!

— Люди обычно не так говорят.

— А что они говорят?

— Отвали.

Джон улыбнулся и начал смеяться. Он смеялся так заразительно, что Шерлок сам не смог удержаться от хихиканья.

Сможет ли Шерлок заинтересовать его?

Шерлок хотел заинтересовать его.

Оператор откашлялся.

Джон посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Ладно, — он поднял взгляд на Шерлока. На щеках его были ямочки от улыбки, глаза лучились теплом. — Кажется, пора.

— Полагаю, да.

Джон шагнул вперед, слегка опираясь на трость.

Глаза цвета бури окинули взглядом лицо Шерлока. Нежно.

Грудь Шерлока чем-то наполнилась. Чем-то, изменившим его дыхание и сердцебиение.

Джон увидел это, увидел это во взгляде Шерлока, и на лице его появилась успокаивающая мягкая улыбка.

— Эй, — он протянул руку. — Давайте минутку просто посмотрим друг на друга, хорошо?

Шерлок благодарно кивнул.

Большой палец Джона коснулся его ладони.

И погладил ее.

Снова и снова.

— Мы не будем делать то, чего вы не хотите, — Джон открыто посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Одно слово, и мы остановимся.

Шерлок дернул головой. _Нет._

— Хорошо, — произнес Джон. — Отлично.

Поставил правую ногу между ног Шерлока.

Чуть наклонившись, Шерлок уперся лбом в лоб Джона.

Несколько секунд они молчали.

— Можно? — Шерлок поднял руки к лицу Джона, не зная, можно ли коснуться.

— Да, — выдохнул тот.

Шерлок ответил слабым возгласом.

Джон улыбнулся, когда Шерлок обхватил руками его голову.

И осторожно потянул ее назад.

Носы коснулись друг друга.

Джон пах мылом и солнцем.

Глаза смотрели в глаза с такого близкого расстояния, что все размывалось. Шерлок отдался этому знойному синему взгляду.

Позволяя утянуть себя в его океан.

С бившимся у горла сердцем, прижался губами к губам Джона.

Прикосновение поразило, словно молнией.

Солнечный свет взмутил черную воду, вырываясь на поверхность.

Джон слегка наклонил голову влево, приоткрыв губы, скользнул языком в рот Шерлока, и ударная волна двинулась наружу, сметая все на своем пути.

_Больше!_

Он скользил языком по языку Джона, и желание накрывало его расплавленной лавой.

С головой.

Снова, снова и снова.

Этим никогда не насытиться.

Он не услышал стук трости, упавшей на пол.

Он знал только про пальцы Джона в своих волосах. Которые тянули ближе.

Шерлок опустил руки на талию Джона и прижал к себе изо всех сил. Джон подался, привставая на носки.

Картинки замелькали перед закрытыми глазами Шерлока.

Вот они бегут по неоновым улицам Лондона. Адреналин медью горит в их жилах.

_Лови со мной преступников, а потом приходи в мою постель._

_Позволь мне быть с тобой._

_Пожалуйста!_

Шерлок никогда не молился так неистово.

Он попросил трижды.

_Пожалуйста!_

_Пожалуйста!_

_Пожалуйста!_

Поцелуй закончился.

С трудом переводя дыхание, они смотрели друг на друга затуманенными взглядами.

— Я… — начал Шерлок.

— Отлично! Должен сказать, джентльмены, это было, хм, удивительно… интимно. То, что искала Мира, если хотите знать мое мнение, — резкий голос оператора разрушил момент.

Джон посмотрел в сторону, на пол, где лежала оброненная трость.

Потер шею.

— Да, — он поднял глаза на Шерлока, снова отвел их. Шерлок наклонился, поднял трость и протянул ее Джону. — Спасибо.

Шерлок смотрел, как Джон пошел к столу, тяжело опираясь на трость. Как будто она единственная позволяла ему стоять на ногах. Шерлок чувствовал такую же слабость.

Он заставил себя шагнуть следом.

В молчании оба надели пальто.

Джон пошел к двери, Шерлок за ним.

Джон остановился перед дверью и развернулся лицом к Шерлоку.

Слова шипами застряли в горле Шерлока.

— Было очень приятно познакомиться с вами, Шерлок Холмс. Спасибо за… за… — Джон махнул рукой туда, где они стояли всего несколько минут назад.

Вот он. Последний шанс.

— Ужин? — выдавил Шерлок.

— Что, простите?

— Ужин. Не хотите поужинать? Со мной?

_Пожалуйста!_

Маленькая улыбка тронула губы Джона. Он открыл рот. Закрыл его. Снова посмотрел на свои ботинки.

В ожидании ответа Шерлок успел умереть тысячью ужасных смертей.

— Это свидание?

— Что, простите?

— Ну, когда двое нравятся друг другу, они встречаются и получают от этого удовольствие?

— Да, я предлагаю именно это.

Джон улыбнулся и поднял глаза. Темно-синие глаза, в которых Шерлок мечтал утонуть.

Он открыл дверь и глубоко вздохнул. Готовясь к прыжку.

— Итак, ужин?

— Умираю с голоду.


End file.
